gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Newlywed Game/TNG in Popular Culture
The Newlywed Game (which appropriately enough was also the name of the episode in general) was featured in a 1981 episode the short-lived sitcom The Brady Brides, a spin-off of The Brady Bunch. It all started when Bob Eubanks had car trouble and he ended up parking in front of Marcia, Jan and their husbands Phillip & Wally's house. He went in and asks them to use their phone. Pleased by their kindness and hospitality, Bob invited the couples to play The Newlywed Game; Phillip hoped to win a new aquarium for his guppies. But when they got to the show and played the game, things were unpleasant, unreliable & uneasy, not to mention embarrassing, but very hilarious. Both couples ended up losing the game but they did manage to make up when they returned home. On a 1990 episode of the formerly popular FOX sketch comedy series In Living Color it also spoofed The Newlywed Game with Jim Carrey as Bob Eubanks. The Newlywed Game was spoofed in the ABC sitcom, Full House, in 1993. The show was called "The Perfect Couple" and Joey "Joe Stone" Gladstone (played by Dave Coulier) was the host. Instead of their answers on cards, the couples' answers were shown via video screen which is kind of TattleTales-ish. And instead of 3 married couples, there was a dating couple DJ (Candice Cameron-Bure) and Steve (Scott Weinger), an engaged couple (Danny and Vicki (Vicki was late, so some woman named Estelle took her place), and a married couple (Jesse and Becky). The game was kind of funny. DJ thought that Steve doesn't know anything about her. Danny knew that he would never get a match because he never even met Estelle. And Becky knows that she'll get a match because she thinks that Jesse's predictable, and when they learned a lesson, they kissed and left the stage. Danny and Estelle won the game and a trip to Cabo San Lucas. When Vicki finally came, she told Danny that she has a job as an anchor in New York. Danny thought the whole long distance relationship wouldn't work, so they broke up. A Newlywed Game-like spoof appeared in a 1999 episode of the formerly popular Nickelodeon sitcom Kenan & Kel called "The Honeymoon's Over" (which in turn is also the name of the game show their spoofing) where Kenan Rockmore (played by Kenan Thompson) dances half-naked in his living room, and his mom's book club comes over. This prompts Kenan to try to get a bachelor pad for Kel Kimbel (played by Kel Mitchell) and himself. While Kel is watching the show on TV, Kenan gets the idea of going on the show by having Kel dressing up as his wife named Kellie Rockerferstein. However, they lost at the end of the episode. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Former Newlywed Game host Bob Eubanks appears in the episode as the host of The Honeymoon's Over. In the 1999 music video for Why Don't You Get a Job? by The Offspring, it features a brief Newlywed Game-like spoof where the three disgusted wives are getting tired and fed up with their husbands BS as they walk off the set. Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_1.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_2.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_3.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_4.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_5.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_6.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_7.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_8.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_9.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_10.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_12.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_13.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_14.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_15.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_16.png Why_on't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_21.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_18.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_17.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_19.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_20.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: Former Newlywed Game host Bob Eubanks makes a brief cameo appearance in the video. In 2001, The Newlywed Game was ranked #11 by TV Guide as one of "The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time". Prior to this, in 2013, The Newlywed Game was ranked #10 as one of "The 60 Greatest Game Shows of All Time". A 2002 episode of Family Guy called "Family Guy Viewer Mail No.1" featured a brief spoof of The Newlywed Game in the segment "No Bones About It" where the Griffins are watching the show on TV when host Bob Eubanks asks Carol to answer the question about one last thing her husband would give her as she responded with "Money", but her husband Nick reveals his actual response that was written on his card "The Antidote" causing Carol to start asking what does he mean before she collapses on the floor. Family_Guy_The_Newlywed_Game_on_TV.png Family_Guy_Bob_Eubanks.png Family_Guy_Carol_&_Nick.png Family_Guy_The_Antidote.png Family_Guy_Worried_Carol.png Family_Guy_Carol_Dies.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: In this episode, Eubanks is voiced by Wally Wingert. Various clips and references to The Newlywed Game were seen in the 2002 autobiographical film Confessions of a Dangerous Mind. Confessions of a Dangerous The Newlywed Game Cartoon Concept.png Confessions of a Dangerous Mind The Newlywed Game.png Confessions of a Dangerous Mind The Newlywed Game Set.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: This film also featured various clips and references to The Dating Game and The Gong Show as well. In 2003, The Newlywed Game was mentioned as a topic on the VH1 miniseries I Love the 70's 1970 episode. In 2006, Game Show Network ranked The Newlywed Game #9 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time. The special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. A 2006 episode of Drawn Together called "Captain Hero and the Cool Kids" featured a brief spoof of The Newlywed Game where the housemates (excluding Foxxy Love) are all gathered in their living room with Wooldoor Sockbat (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) as the host. Drawn_Together_The_Newlyed_Game.png Drawn_Together_The_Newlywed_Game_Up_the_Butt.png Drawn_Together_The_Newlywed_Game_Tot_and_Ling-Ling_Hug_Each_Other.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: This spoof featured only three couples playing, the original Newlywed Game features four couples playing against each other. The show was also spoofed on The Suite Life on Deck in the episode "Marriage 101" from 2010. It was part of a project in school. The game was called "Couples Challenge". The host was a teacher named Emma Tutweiler. The couples were Cody and Bailey, Woody and Addison, and London and Zach. To make things funny, no one ever matched. Both of the spouses wrote their answers on cards. On Cody and Bailey's question, "Who wears the pants in the family?", Bailey angrily wrote, "Not Cody" as an insult and Cody just used his smart talk to explain. On Woody and Addison's question, "How many children do you want?", Addison's answer was really wordy and Woody said none which caused a mad Marcus from the audience say, "I love you too, Dad!" On Zach and London's question (actually questions since they didn't understand the first one), London just drew a picture of her holding bags of money while Zach (dressed like a clown) threw a bucket of shredded paper at Emma as a part of his clown jokes. Some parts of Bailey and Cody's second question caused Cody to have the urge to pee. While Bailey tells him to just go to the bathroom (knowing he has broken legs) Cody insults her and the game turned into a full pillow fight. As with Pyramid, Comcast did a spoof The Newlywed Game as a commercial for Game Show Network featuring Bob Eubanks as the host along with two former GSN stars Todd Newton (Hollywood Showdown/'' Whammy!: The All-New Press Your Luck) and Kennedy (Friend or Foe?) fame all dressed up in their tacky 1970s attire. The commercial stars with Eubanks asking "Alright, couple number #3 for 25 points. Kennedy, What's the one thing your husband said he couldn't live without?" Then Kennedy responded, "Oh, Bob, I'm sure Todd said he couldn't live without me." Bob said, "What you say, Todd?" as Todd shows his answer written on a big white card ("Comcast Digital Cable") he says, "Sorry, honey, I said that I couldn't live without with my Comcast digital cable." Kennedy (in shock) screamed "WHAT? You rather have 250 channels over me?" as she hit Todd with the big white card while cursing at him (along with a "cuckoo" noise in the background) by saying "Dumb, ****** ******" as Eubanks says, "As he sorts this out, here's an offer that was chosen especially for you." The old Game Show Network announcer says, "Watch Game Show Network on Comcast. Get three months of digital cable for only $19.95 a month. Call 1-800-Comcast now." Kennedy continues to punch Todd in his stomach which made Bob (in front of the camera) feel a little squeamish in the end. Vintage Comcast Newlywed Game Promo II Commercial Comcast Newlywed Game Commercial A 2011 episode of ''The Looney Tunes Show, called "Best Friends", features Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck competing against Mac and Tosh on a Newlywed Game-like show called Besties hosted by Chuck Berost (voiced by Rob Paulsen). Bugs and Daffy lost 700-600 to Mac and Tosh (who ultimately won the cruise) after Daffy didn't know that Bugs' catchphrase was "What's up, Doc?" On July 30, 2013, Vivid Entertainment released a porn parody film called The Newlywed Game XXX: A Porn Parody on their website at Vivid.com and much later in stores across the country on August 13, 2013. Directed by Hank Hoffman, The Newlywed Game XXX marks the first adult comedy parody for Vivid inspired by a TV game show. Hoffman has created his own original spoof version of the TV show that has aired for 47 years. In the parody, Steven St. Croix plays Bob, a failed actor turned game show host, who finds his newlywed guests both amusing and horrifying. He also discovers that couple against couple competition gives rise to unique human interest stories, which leads to hot erotic (or "making whoopee") scenes between Bob and the four female contestants. Newly.jpg Other cast members in the film includes: The Wives: Penny Pax as Rebecca Samantha Ryan as Ginny Adrianna Luna as Meredith Abby Cross as Lucy The Husbands: Prince Yahshua as Leon Seth Gamble as Rico Tyler Nixon as John Danny Wylde as Adam In the 2016 episode of The Goldbergs called "Double Dare" a brief clip from the opening of The New Newlywed Game could be seen in the montage. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other game shows that were featured in the montage were: Wheel of Fortune, The $25,000 Pyramid, Jeopardy! and of course Double Dare. Category:In Popular Culture